Due to the plethora of media assets available to modern consumers, content providers have a large number of advertising slots to fill with promotional content. Content providers sell these advertising slots to promotional content providers and vary the price depending on the particular advertising slot. As consumers of particular media assets are not of a monolithic demographic makeup, various models have been presented to target promotions to particular groups of viewers. For example, some systems in the related art are designed to provide promotions to display during media assets identified as commonly viewed by a certain demographic group (e.g., teens). Content providers accordingly may charge more for an advertising slot based on the model for the demographics of the users viewing the program.
However, in addition to the composition of an audience, repetitive viewing of a promotion is also important to promotional content providers. Recent market research has shown that consumers are not likely to act on promotional content unless the consumers are repeatedly exposed to the same promotional content a threshold number of times. Thus, even though the systems in the related art may successfully target an advertisement to an appropriate demographic, the targeted advertisement may not lead many users to take a desired action unless the same individual users are repeatedly targeted.